Pantai Cinta
by yongchan
Summary: B.A.P fanfiction. DaeJae, JongLo, BangHim. 1shot... RnR?


**Title: Pantai Cinta**

**Cast: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Warning: boy x boy, alur gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tuhan YME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Yongguk hyung... sebaiknya kita tidak usah latihan saja hari ini" saran Youngjae tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah menghabiskan masing-masing sarapan mereka

"Wae?" Tanya Yongguk setelah ia meneguk habis air minum di gelasnya

"Apa hyung tidak lelah? Dan aku rasa kita sudah berlatih terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini" ucap Youngjae lagi, berharap Yongguk akan menyetujui sarannya tadi

"Setidaknya kita butuh istirahat juga hyung, yah… walaupun hanya untuk hari ini. kurasa itu sudah cukup hyung" Yongguk tampak berpikir lama, wajahnya datar dan menatap malas kearah Youngjae

"Hyung bagaimana? Sepertinya istirahat untuk hari ini, saran yang sangat bagus" ujar Zelo lalu menatap penuh harap pada Yongguk

"Sudahlah Gukie... jangan terlalu berpikir lama, aku rasa ada benarnya juga ucapan mereka" akhirnya Himchan yang sedaritadi hanya diam mendengarkan, ikut mengeluarkan suara juga

"Hah... baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Yongguk pada akhirnya menyetujui saran Youngjae. Mendengar ucapan Yongguk tersebut sontak Youngjae dan Zelo pun memekik senang

"Ohh ya bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama ke pantai saja" ucap Jongup kini ikut memberi saran

"Pantai? Kurasa itu tak buruk" sepertinya Daehyun menyetujui saran Jongup, sementar itu Yongguk hanya bisa menatap malas ke arah mereka

"Baiklah kita akan kepantai" mendengar perkataan Yongguk tersebut mau tak mau membuat Youngjae dan Zelo memekik senang.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Pantai, pantai yang sangat indah. Tapi entah mengapa hari itu pantai tersebut tidak terlalu ramai.

"Wah ini sangat indah hyung" ucap Zelo kagum saat ia sudah turun dari mobil mereka.

"Kau benar Junhong-ah pantai ini sangat indah, indah seperti dirimu" gumam Jongup kecil, yang saat itu ada disamping Zelo

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" Tanya Zelo karena ia mendengar suara Jongup namun tak begitu jelas.

"Ahh… ani, aku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya mengambil napas Junhong-ah" ujar Jongup lalu tersenyum lebar, Zelo pun mengangguk mengerti sebagai respon

'Untung saja junhong tak mendengarnya' gumam Jongup dalam hati sambil menatap kosong ke arah pantai

"Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zelo yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah ada dihadapan Jongup

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa Junhong-ah, tak usah khawatir" jawab Jongup sedikit terbata, bagaimana tidak wajah Zelo saat ini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jongup tak kuasa berhadapan dengan wajah Zelo sedekat ini. Entahlah jantungnya jadi berdetak sangat cepat dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang mendingin karena sedikit berkeringat

"Syukurlah hyung, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mencari kerang saja" ajak Zelo, Jongup pun mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Zelo

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita berkeliling hihihi" Zelo pun mengapit lengan Jongup dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sembarang arah. Aih, tak tau kah kau Zelo kalau Jongup semakin jatuh cinta karena kelakuanmu itu.

.

"Yak kalian mau kemana?" teriak Yongguk keras saat melihat Zelo dan Jongup sudah lumayan jauh dari pandangannya

"Kami hanya ingin mencari kerang hyung" jawab Zelo balas berteriak sambil membalikkan badannya kearah Yongguk

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati. Jongup jaga Junhong, jangan sampai terpisah denganmu" ujar Yongguk masih dengan berteriak

"Ne hyung, tak usah kau suruh pun aku akan menjaganya" balas Jongup berteriak sambil memperlihatkan jempol tangannya dari kejauhan kearah Yongguk. Samar-samar Jongup dan Zelo bisa melihat Yongguk tersenyum ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

"Daehyunnie ayo kita bermain itu" ujar Youngjae sambil menunjuk dengan antusias ke arah beberapa motorboat yang melaju bebas ditengah-tengah pantai

"Hmm" Daehyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas, dengan semangat Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun menuju tempat penyewaan motorboat tersebut

"Yak kalian" panggil Himchan saat Daehyun dan Youngjae yang baru melangkahkan kaki mereka beberapa langkah

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Youngjae ke arah Himchan yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima langkah di depannya

"Apa kalian membawa baju ganti?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Youngjae lalu tersenyum manis

"Ohh baguslah. Aku kira kalian lupa membawanya. Habisnya saat yang lain sibuk menyiapkan keperluan, dikamar kalian malah terdengar desahan" ucap Himchan tanpa beban

"Hah... Apa terdengar jelas hyung?" Tanya Youngjae dengan semburat merah yang samar-samar muncul di kedua pipinya

"Sangat jelas" jawab Himchan sambil menatap tajam ke arah Daehyun dan Youngjae

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh hyung, kami tak melakukan yang lebih-lebih" ujar Daehyun dengan tenang

"Hah… terserah apa kata kalian" ujar Himchan malas, Youngjae pun tersenyum kecil melihat Himchan yang seperti itu

"Kalau begitu, kami kesana dulu hyung" dengan perlahan Youngjae dan Daehyun pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Himchan di sana sendiri.

Sendiri? Ahh ya, sepertinya kita melupakan kalau masih ada Yongguk disana. Dan yah berarti disana masih ada Himchan dan Yongguk.

.

"Himchannie"

"Ne, ada apa Bbang?"

"Kau tak ingin menikmati keindahan pantai ini?" Himchan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berapa kali, karena tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud Yongguk tersebut

"Hmm… maksudku, aku ingin kita jalan-jalan di sekitar pantai ini. Kau mau?" ucap Yongguk cepat saat melihat raut wajah Himchan yang sepertinya kebingungan, dan setelah itu Himchan pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa Jung bodoh, pelankan sedikit aaaaaa" Youngjae terus saja berteriak karena Daehyun yang mengendarai dengan kencang motorboat yang mereka sewa dari beberapa menit yang lalu

"Daehyunnie pelankan, bodoh aaaaaaaaaa" bukannya memelankan, Daehyun malah tersenyum lebar karena ia merasakan Youngjae semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya saat itu.

Takut juga rasanya, biar pun mereka sudah memakai pelampung untuk jaga-jaga tapi entahlah Youngjae merasa takut kalau Daehyun mengendarai motorboat dengan sangat cepat seperti sekarang.

Akhirnya Youngjae pun memilih memendamkan wajahnya ke punggung Daehyun saja, daripada ia berteriak-teriak tapi tak di abaikan Daehyun.

Lama Youngjae betah dengan posisi seperti itu. Daehyun yang merasa namjachingunya tak mengeluarkan teriakan yang menggelikan lagi pun jadi heran. Akhirnya Deahyun pun memelankan motorboat yang di kendarainnya.

"Hiks" apa Daehyun tak salah dengar? Ia mendengar isakan tangis, apa Youngjae-nya menangis? Tapi menangis kenapa? Dan karena khawatir Daehyun pun segera melajukan motorboat tersebut ke tepi pantai.

.

"Baby, kau kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun langsung saat mereka sudah ada di tepi pantai. Bukannya menjawab Youngjae langsung turun dari motorboat tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menjauhi Daehyun.

"Ya… baby beritahu aku kau kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun lagi sambil mengimbangi langkah kaki Youngjae yang tergesa. Saat sudah dekat, dengan cepat Daehyun pun meraih pergelangan tangan Youngjae. Dan setelah itu, entah bagaimana caranya kini Youngjae sudah ada di pelukan hangat Daehyun.

"Hiks kau jahat Daehyun" ucap Youngjae sambil meredamkan tangisannyaa di dada Daehyun.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Jahat, ia jahat? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Youngjae mengatakan kalau dirinya jahat?

"Youngjae baby" panggil Daehyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Youngjae. Kini Daehyun bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Youngjae. Terlihat sangat buruk, mata sembab dan jangan lupakan hidungnya yang memerah. Terlihat jelas kalau itu adlah cirri khas orang yang habis menangis.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menatap Youngjae khawatir

"Pelan, aku tadi sudah menyuruhmu pelan-pelan tapi kenapa kau tak memperdulikan ku dan malah melaju seperti itu"

"Pelan-pelan?" ahh Daehyun sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan namja manisnya ini.

"Jadi karena itu. Apa kau marah padaku?" Youngjae menggeleng

"Aku tak marah, aku hanya kesal padamu" ujar Youngjae lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ughh lihat bagaimana imutnya Youngjae sekarang. Apa-apaan itu, Daehyun jadi ingin melumat bibir Youngjae yang tampak menggodanya sekarang.

"Ahh kalau begitu maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menangis" ucap Daehyun penuh penyesalan, melihat itu Youngjae pun langsung tersenyum manis ke arah Daehyun

"Daehyunnie, lupakan saja. Anggap aku tadi tak menangis"

"Ehh? Mana bisa seperti itu, nyatanya saja matamu masih terlihat sembab seperti itu"

"Benarkah masih sembab?" Daehyun mengangguk

"Kalau begitu buat supaya tak sembab lagi"

"Bagaimana caranya?" bukannya menjawab Youngjae malah menutup kedua matanya

"Cium kedua kelopak mataku Daehyunnie" ucap Youngjae manja dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Daehyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Daehyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae. Niat awal memang ingin mencium kedua kelopak mata Youngjae seperti yang dipinta namja manis tersebut.

Tapi ketika matanya melihat bibir Youngjae, Daehyun malah lebih berminat untuk mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Youngjae yang sejak tadi terlihat menggodanya. Dan akhirnya Daehyun pun melumat bibir Youngjae saat itu juga.

Youngjae yang sedaritadi menutup matanya kini langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar, saat ia merasakan bibirnya seperti dilumat kecil.

Kaget tentu saja. Memang hal seperti ini sering mereka lakukan, yapi kalau ditempat terbuka seperti ini mana biasa. Dan saat itu juga Youngjae pun berusaha melepaskan bibir Daehyun yang sepertinya lebih liar menikmati bibirnya.

"Ish… Daehyun bodoh, kenapa malah menciumku di bibir" ucap Youngjae kesal tapi dapat dilihat kalau kedua pipinya terdapat rona merah samar

"Kenapa, bukan kah kita sudah biasa seperti itu?"

"Iya sih, tapi… ahh kau menyebalkan Daehyunnie" setelah mengucapkan itu Youngjae pun meninggalkan Daehyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sementara itu pun terkekeh pelan dan langsung menyusul namjachingunya, yang sepertinya ngambek padanya lagi.

.

.

.

"Hyung lihat ini, kerang ini sangat lucu" dengan semangat Zelo pun mendekati Jongup dan menunjukan kerang yang ia dapatkan

"Ahh benar, kerangnya sangat lucu Junhong-ah"

"Kau tau hyung, aku mendapatkan banyak kerang unik di sana" ucap Zelo sambil menunjuk kea rah tempat ia mencari kerang tadi

"Benarkah? kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana" Zelo pun mengangguk semangat

.

"Hyung kenapa kau hanya diam di sana?" Tanya Zelo heran karena Jongup yang sedaritadi betah dengan posisi jongkok sambil tangannya sibuk memegang ranting kayu kecil sambil mengores-goreskan perlahan ranting tersebut ke pasir yang basah.

Merasa Jongup tak member respon, akhirnya Zelo pun mendakati Jongup.

"Hyung kau sedang apa?" mendengar pertanyaan Zelo, Jongup dengan cepat ingin menghancurkan goresan-goresan yang baru saja ia buat tadi. Tapi terlambat, percuma kalau dihancurkan juga Zelo sudah dengan jelas melihatnya.

Zelo menyerngitkan alisnya heran saat ia melihat apa yang Jongup buat. Sepertinya Jongup ingin membentuk sebuah hati, tapi bukannya berbentuk hati ini malah terlihat seperti bulat saja.

Zelo tertawa kecil saat menyadari kalau Jongup tak bisa menggambar bentuk hati dengan benar.

"Kau ingin membentuk hati hyung?" Tanya Zelo, Jongup pun mengangguk ragu. Melihat itu Zelo pun meraih ranting yang ada di genggaman Jongup. Dengan perlahan digoreskannya ranting tersebut disebelah gambar hati yang tak berbentuk buatan Jongup.

"Nah… lihat hyung, hati yang ku buat sempurna bukan?" ucap Zelo dengan senyum lebar sambil menatap senang ke arah Jongup yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang.

Benar hati buatan Zelo memang sudah berbentuk sempurna. Tapi Jongup rasa masih ada yang kurang disana.

"Belum, itu belum sempurna Junhong-ah"

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Hati yag kau buat belum sempurna kalau di dalamnya masih kosong seperti itu" Jongup pun tersenyum lalu meraih ranting yang ada ditangan Zelo dan dengan perlahan di tulisnya namanya dan juga nama Zelo di dalam hati tersebut.

"Begini baru bisa di bilang sempurna" ucap Jongup senang, sedangkan pipi Zelo merona karena menyadari apa yang ditambahkan Jongup dalam hati yang di bentuknya tadi.

"Hyung itu…"

"Junhong-ah kau tau, selama ini hatiku terasa kosong. Tapi entah sejak kapan saat aku melihat kau tersenyum hatiku terasa ada yang mengisi. Aku tau itu aneh, tapi aku yakin kalau aku menyukaimu" Zelo terdiam kaku saat mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan Jongup

"Jadi… apa kau menyukaiku juga?" Tanya Jongup sambil menatap Zelo dengan senyuman lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang Zelo pun mengangguk kecil. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jongup tambah melebarkan senyumnya.

Hah sungguh Jongup sangat senang sekarang.

"Saranghae Junhong-ah" teriak Jongup kencang yang sukses membuat Zelo kaget lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Nado saranghae hyung" balasnya dengan suara kecil masih sambil menunduk. Biarpun dengan suara kecil, tapi Jongup dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara Zelo. Dan dengan cepat Jongup pun mengecup pipi Zelo. Aish tak tau kah kau Jongup kalau sekarang tubuh Zelo menjadi kaku karena kecupannmu barusan.

.

.

.

"Bbang, sepertinya saat kita pulang nanti, kita akan mendapatkan pasangan baru jadian" setelah mengatakan itu Himchan pun tertawa kecil sementara itu Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat Himchannya yang terlihat begitu indah sekarang.

Yongguk tau pasti apa maksud perkataan Himchan tadi. Ya sekarang mereka berada tak jauh dari tempat Jongup dan Zelo. Mereka dapat melihat jelas bagaimana Zelo tersipu malu saat Jongup berbicara padanya.

Memang baik Himchan maupun Yongguk tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongup saat itu. Tapi saat melihat Zelo yang tersipu, mereka dengan gampang menebak kalau Jongup sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada member termuda mereka tersebut.

"Himchannie"

"Ne, ada apa Gukie?"

"Aku cinta padamu"

"Aku tau itu" ucap Himchan lalu terkekeh kecil

"Kau tau Himchannie. Mungkin kalau kau tak ada, aku sudah seperti pencil yang patah"

"Kenapa di samakan dengan pencil yang patah?" Tanya Himchan dengan wajah bingung sedangkan Yongguk tersenyum sebentar

"Karena kalau pencil patah, pensil itu akan susah digunakan dan tentu saja pensil itu tak bisa untuk disatukan kembali. Sia-sia bukan?" Himchan mengangguk mengerti

"Kalau begitu sama denganku, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku akan sia-sia saja. Karena aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku kalau tanpamu nanti" ucap Yongguk kali ini dengan menatap Himchan dalam

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali Gukie"

"Yak… kenapa malah di bilang berlebihan? Aku kan hanya mencoba menyampaikan isi hatiku padamu"

"Ah ya baiklah, aku mengerti. Sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit kaget kau bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu"

"Ish dasar kau ini" setelah mengucapkan itu Yongguk pun mengacak rambut Himchan lembut

"Love you so much Himchannie" Himchan tak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan kecupan kilat pada bibir Yongguk. Lalu setelah itu Himchan pun berlari menjauhi Yongguk.

Yongguk tertawa sebentar, ia tau betul kalau Himchan malu setelah mencuri kecupan tiba-tiba pada bibirnya tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang Yongguk pun mengejar Himchan yang mulai jauh dari pandangannya sekarang.

.

Hah… sepertinyanya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

.

Maaf kalau jadinya gak jelas gini, aku cuma lagi galo karena band-band jepang favorite aku pada ke Indonesia semua. Kemaren **Ashley Scared The Sky**, nah November nanti giliran **One Ok Rock** yang ke Jakarta hueeee sumpah aku pengen nton, tapi pasti gak dibolehin ke Jakarta sana :')

adakah disini yang suka **One Ok Rock** juga? Kalau ada sini kita ngegalo bareng, dan kalau gak ada yang suka silahkan abaikan aku ahahahkahakk udah ahh gitu aja

sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dari ff aku ini, dan yah maaf kalau ada typo -_- aku malas baca ulang sama edit sana sini

ohh ia maaf buat ff aku yang **Permintaan Bodoh Daehyun** belum aku lanjutin, tadinya sih mau ngelanjutin itu hahaha tapi entah kenapa malah buat ini (¬˛ ¬") dan itu maaf sekali lagi buat judul ff ini yang gak banget awakawkakawak

.

Last

Mind to Review?

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')


End file.
